Assasin
by x-london-calling-x
Summary: Steve's back, thanks to Wesker. Unfortunately, his memory is in tatters, and Wesker has a task for him. Claire shouldn't be too happy about it... K plus just in case... ya know, violence and all that
1. He Just Knew

Steve woke up cold, and curled up, hugging himself.

When he opened his eyes, he realised he was lying on a table in a bright white lab, and he was face to face with a man who you'd suspect might be scrubbed with bleach every few years. He was pale and thin, and looked scarily ill. His hair was shockingly blonde and he wore sunglasses, that made Steve wonder if he even had eyes at all. He held up a photograph with 'Leon.S.Kennedy' scrawled on it in some kind of white pen. He didn't recognise the name, or the person at all.

Hang on, Leon... Some memory tugged at the back of his mind. He shooed it away and nodded. The man... Wesker..? smirked, walking away. He pulled his hands off his arms, holding the sleeve of his jacket fondly for a moment, collecting every memory he could, before sitting up. Yeah... his jacket, well that made sense.

He knew what lay in store for this Leon Kennedy... He didn't know how, but it felt like he'd been working as a killer for Wesker his whole life, though he hadn't. He never had before. He couldn't remember much before waking up. Wesker, he knew that from somewhere... and who he was, and the name 'Leon' seemed familiar. He stood shakily, running a hand through his auburn hair before walking out of the small room.

Somehow he had the building mapped out in his mind. He knew where he was going, not quite sure why... Why was he doing any of this? How did he get here? He chose to ignore the thoughts. He paused as he reached the glass doors. He opened one and somebody handed him a black bag. He slung it over his shoulder and watched the guard at the front warily.  
"Train tickets, plane tickets, gun, ammo. Wesker said you'd need it for Kennedy." he said in a gruff mumble. He just stared at him blankly before walking to the gates. They opened with a squeak of metal and he walked out, holding tightly to the bag as he made his way towards the train station. He'd leave London now, to go to America, to complete his task.

**---**

**Author's note: Muahaha, GO STEVE! Cheers Or not... Many people will not be happy about him killing Leon... Waves hands in magical way**


	2. Train

He swayed as the train moved, staring into space. He looked up in panic as somebody sat down next to him.  
"Can I sit here?" she asked in a soft British accent.  
"Yeah, sorry." he mumbled, nodding.  
"Are you American?" she gasped.  
"Urm.."  
"I'm Jess." she smiled, holding out a hand. He shook it nervously.  
"Steve."  
"Right. Are you on holiday?" she asked. He looked quite annoyed at having to talk to her, but shrugged.  
"No, I sort of live here..." he replied, glancing out of the window.  
"Oh..." she paused, thinking for something else to say.  
"I'm going away for... work." he told her.  
"Oh, what do you work as?"  
"Assasin." he paused, watching her eyes widen. "Kidding! I'm.. urm.. in IT.." he told her.

"Oh, you seem more like..." she paused in thought. "A surfing instructor." He didn't answer. "Do you... have a girlfriend...?" she asked. THAT made him look round. He paused, thinking. Did he...? He remembered a girl... who he saved... Claire... But she wasn't his girlfriend.  
"Sort of." he lied. "Well, no."  
"Oh... okay..." she smiled. "So, where are you going?"  
"To America. I have to find Leon S Kennedy. He's... the IT person." he replied absently. She smiled. "Is it nice there?"  
"I don't remember it much." he answered.

"Do you have family over there?" He paused, thinking, then his eyes fell to his feet sadly.  
"Used to." he glanced at her as she took his hand.

"I understand, I'm an agony aunt." she smiled gently. He brushed her away.  
"No, it... was my fault... but I had to..." he paused, his face creasing in confusion. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground as the train stopped. He stood up.  
"Oh... bye." Jess smiled quietly.  
"Cya.." he replied quietly, wandering off the train with the bag. She sighed huffily, leaning back in her seat. Her friend, Laura, peered over her chair, smirking.  
"Told you ya couldn't get his number!" she grinned, earning a ball of paper being thrown at her.


	3. Shame and Self Loathing

**Random Author's Note: Ever notice how Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt really fits in where Steve dies...? Or is it just me? And also, sorry I haven't posted this for so long. I dunno where I'm really going with the whole Leon dying thing... Lastly, I don't own RE, but I own James Blunt. Nah, just kidding. I own nothing described here... apart from the idea, obviously.**

---

He looked up at the large house, not stopping to wonder how he knew that he needed to be here. Not stopping to wonder how he knew how to get here. He walked to the door. It wasn't locked, so he opened it quietly. He held a simple handgun and Leon's photo. It was a large, simple house, but he didn't think about it. Hearing voices from a room, he pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. Yeah, that was Leon... And.. Claire? He watched blankly as she kissed Kennedy, curling up next to him as he sat down in a red armchair. He lifted his gun and aimed at Leon. He murmered something to Claire.  
"I love you, too." she whispered. He paused, a strange anger spreading through him. Steve's finger pressed against the trigger, and he fired. Leon ducked.  
"WHAT THE-" he shouted, looking behind him.  
"Steve!" Claire gasped, staring at him.  
"Claire." he replied emotionlessly. He stared at her. "C-Claire..." he stuttered.  
"What are you doing!" she asked him. Ah, she looked angry.  
"Wesker wants Leon dead..." he replied casually.  
"Well, too bad." she replied. Leon was glaring at him. He paused, confused.  
"You... love Leon...?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Oh... well... I..." he paused, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his head. Claire watched him fall to his knees in pain, then ran over and held him gently. Leon watched him coolly. Steve fell into her as darkness tugged at his vision and pain took over. She watched with concern, stroking the hair out of his face.  
"Oh, Steve.." she murmered, stroking his face pitifully.

He woke up in a room. Leon was glowering at him. A song was playing softly on the radio. He sighed for a moment, returning Leon's stare.  
"Yeah?" Leon just glared at him for several moments. "Ur-"  
"Bastard." Kennedy suddenly spat.  
"I.. er..." Steve looked bemused, as if he was totally innocent and hadn't tried to kill the man hours before.  
"You stupid brat." he hissed, standing up from the chair he'd been sitting in.  
"Er.. sorry.." he mumbled. He was ignored. Leon was angry. More angry than he'd ever been.  
"Yeah, whatever." he muttered, sitting back down. Steve sat up slowly, rubbing his scrawny arms - it was cold. The pair sat in silence for a few long moments, Leon's anger slowly fading and Steve's confusion slowly building. The more questions were answered, the less it made sense, and the more questions there were to be asked. The both looked up as small footsteps sounded outside the small room. It was musty and old, with nothing much in it. Claire, wearing a dressing gown over her pajamas, peered around the corner. Leon smiled at her, but Steve just looked bewildered. This wasn't meant to happen... and it confused him.

"Hi." she smiled warmly, pausing before running over and hugging him. He smiled, still looking dazed, and slowly hugged her back. Leon watched them emotionlessly, before striding out of the room, throwing a 'I'll get some tea or something' over his shoulder.

"Claire.." Steve murmered gently into her ear. "I know this doesn't mean much now but..."  
"No, Steve, shh." she whispered, but she he didn't stop talking.  
"I love you..." he breathed. She froze in his arms, and for a split second he moved to pull away, but she hugged him tighter, kissing his neck gently. Her kissed her lips, and she returned the kiss, letting tears of confused emotions roll down her soft, pale cheeks. She pulled away and lay against him, twirling strands of his soft russety hair in her long, slender fingers.  
"I love you, too." she breathed, opening her eyes slowly and glancing around the room. Then she froze. There, in the doorway, staring blankly at her, was Leon. She didn't say anything as she watched the hurt creep into his eyes. It was soon replaced by a rage she didn't recognise in him, and she cowered further against Steve, who looked up in confusion. He also stared at Leon for a moment. A few silent seconds passed, and Leon stepped forwards. Claire scrambled over to him, holding his arm, but she didn't feel the same love any more. It was lost, like all good things in a bad world. She frowned.  
"No, Leon-" she begged, but he glanced at her with a look that made her step back slowly. In an instant he'd grabbed Steve round the neck and was glaring into his eyes, half hidden by his wild fringe. He started to choke, then grabbed Leon's wrist and wrenched himself free. Kennedy stared at him in confusion. Suddenly he felt Steve's fist come into contact with his face. He staggered back, his nose bleeding. Claire stared between them.  
"Have her." he mumbled, his words slurred by his most probably broken jaw. Claire stared helplessly at him.  
"Bye.." she whimpered. He shared her hopeless expression for a moment, before leaving the room. Claire and Steve stared at each other as his footsteps faded, and his departure was marked by the sound of the front door slamming and a car screeching up the driveway and onto the road.  
"Sorry..." he began, wanting to die - half of shame and half of self-loathing.


End file.
